


Yard Sale

by ravenbellamy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbellamy/pseuds/ravenbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya was only in it for the money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yard Sale

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "i'm having a yard sale and you buy all of my old stuffed animals"

Maya was only in it for the money.

Selling all her old things really hadn't been part of something she was dying to do that day, but when Katy said she could keep all the money she made from selling her own things, the boxes marked yard sale were completely filled within minutes. Mostly with stuffed animals and old barbies, but also whatever things she could get her hands on she didn't absolutely need. 

It might have seemed shallow, but money wasn't something Maya was used to having to herself. There was a new movie coming out soon she wanted to see, and she didn't have any friends that would pay for her. 

Much less friends in general.

She was a senior in high school, but somehow in all twelve years she had failed to make a single friend. She had a boyfriend, Lucas, for a short period of time before he moved back to Texas, but that didn't really seem like a friend. They were 14, and had a hard time talking. 

For as long as she could remember, it had only been Katy there for her. She loved her mom, but she couldn't help but wish she had real friends her age. 

With Maya's recent discover of her sexuality, being on her own made it even worse. She had told her mom she was lesbian, but it didn't really feel like enough. 

She just really didn't want to be alone.

Katy had planned for the yard sale to go on for the next week, until the end of spring break. But with how they were four hours in and only two people had come, an old lady who left without buying anything and a mom who bought Maya's old baby crib for 20$, they were about to give up. 

About seven hours in, Maya was sitting at a table eating pizza Katy had gotten. No one else had came, and to be honest it was slightly embarrassing. 

She was just happy all her neighbors were old people and not kids from her school.

Maya was finishing her second slice as eight pm drew closer and three teenagers walked onto her lawn.

Maya almost choked when she noticed they were three kids from her school. 

She knew who all of them were, Farkle and Riley and Isadora. 

Farkle was holding Isadora's hand as she dragged him to where a few old science books were, but Maya was barely paying attention to them.

Her eyes were on Riley. 

Maya had seen Riley quite often, it was kind of hard not to. Riley and her friends were practically legends at their school. The four of them were always together, plus their history teacher was Riley's father. 

Maya has seen Riley, heard of her, sure. But she never really paid attention to her. 

Which now she was regretting. 

She was beautiful. 

Se was currently looking at a rather large pile of old stuffed animals, her smile dominating her face. 

It reminded Maya of the happy look puppies got. 

Maya was paying so much attention to Riley she didn't notice Isadora and Farkle until Farkle awkwardly coughed. 

Maya blushed as Isadora handed her money for the books she was buying. 

"She likes girls and she's single by the way," Farkle said to Maya. 

"What?" 

"Riley, I mean. Ask her out." 

Farkle smiled as he walked away, going to stand near where Riley was piling stuffed animals into her arms. Riley said something to Farkle, who laughed and also started to grab some of the old stuffed animals. 

Once Riley and Farkle had every single one of Maya's old stuffed animals in her arms, they stumbled over to Maya. 

Riley's wallet was stuffed between her hand and a stuffed rabbit. She gave a shy smile to Maya. "Can you grab my wallet for me? I'm kinda, you know." 

Maya desperately wanted to tell Riley not to worry about it and just take them, but she also knew Katy would kill her if she did so she reluctantly grabbed Riley's wallet from the pile. 

"My money is in the little pouch next to the picture of me and my friends," Riley said. Maya opened it, her eyes lingering on the photo of her with Isadora, Farkle and Zay. It was cute that she had it in her wallet. She also sat by Zay in one of her classes, so she knew Zay carried a photobooth strip of the four of them in his binder and all of them had matching lockscreens. 

Maya felt a twinge of jealousy. She wanted a friend group like them. 

She took a 20$ out of Riley's wallet, still wanting to give Riley all the animals for free. 

Riley frowned. "I thought each one was two dollars. Between me and Farkle there has to be at least 30." 

Maya smiled. "Don't worry about it. You're cute and I-" Maya broke off, her face turning red. Farkle started to laugh.

A bright smile lit up Riley's face. "I, um, you're cute too and thank you but really, that's forty dollars less and I can't just take them for this little." 

Farkle started to mouth 'ask her out' from behind Riley. 

"It's fine, Riley, really."

"Maya, I can't." Riley's eyes went wide. "Don't ask me how I know your name." 

Maya laughed. "We have history together, it's fine. But seriously, don't worry about the money. It's fine." 

"At least let me make it up to you. Do you wanna go out tomorrow?" 

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Riley started to nod. "Yes." 

Maya smiled. "I accept." 

Farkle yelled out "Yes!" while throwing his arms up, all the stuffed animals tumbling onto the pavement. 

Isadora walked over and started to help Farkle pick up the animals that had fallen, while Maya gave Riley's wallet back to her. 

"I've kind of had a crush on you since sixth grade, that's why Farkle is so happy," Riley admitted. 

A month later, Maya's lockscreen matched everyone else's and her homescreen was a picture of Riley kissing her in a photobooth.


End file.
